I Don't Know (Red Sugar)
by Sae Kiyomi
Summary: Terbanting balik dengan kakakku, aku jauh dari impian para gadis. Aku jelek, kumal, payah, bodoh, tidak pintar, kuper, kudet, dan gilanya lagi, aku jatuh cinta dengan pacar kakakku sendiri./DLDR/warning di dalam/selamat membaca XD


Aku seorang pendusta. Tidak percaya? Tentu saja! Tidak ada yang mau mengakui diriku ini sebagai adik kembar Len-niisan Kagamine yang terkenal, pintar semua pelajaran, tampan, gaul, sempurna. Aku jelek, tidak pintar, kudet, kuper, kuper (baca: kurang pertemanan), parahnya, aku jauh terbanting dari Len-nii.

Dan gilanya lagi, aku jatuh cinta dengan pacar kakakku.

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't Know [Red Sugar]<strong>

**Sae Kiyomi** (yang setelah sekian lama hiatus akhirnya kembali)

Terbanting balik dengan kakakku, aku jauh dari impian para gadis. Aku jelek, kumal, payah, bodoh, tidak pintar, kuper, kudet, dan gilanya lagi, aku jatuh cinta dengan pacar kakakku sendiri.

Warning (for you): Typo, aneh, mainstream, alur cepat, silakan membaca! XD

DLDR!

Jika anda seorang pembenci cerita mainstream, dan Sae's Family, silakan pencet tombol exit dan Miya-chan memandu kalian ke arah pintu keluar.

MENGINGATKAN KEMBALI!

Karena mengingat Crypton Family tidak memiliki pairing asli, jadi tidak ada yang namanya crack pair!

Disclaimer: Sae meminjam tokoh Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Kagamine-kuuuun!" aku tidak menoleh, mengetahui bahwa yang disebut-sebut adalah Nii-san.

Aku melanjutkan aktivitas membacaku lagi. Sinar matahari langsung menghalangi pandanganku. Dengan kesal, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah depan, melihat seseorang yang berani menutupi cahayaku.

"Ada apa, Len-nii?" ucapku menaikkan kacamataku. Len-nii tersenyum, dan menunjuk novel yang kupegang.

"Novel ini, kamu terus saja membacanya," ucapnya. Mungkin jika di dengar gadis-gadis, ia terdengar keren dan cool.

"Aku sengaja membacanya berulang-ulang," kataku menatap kembali lembaran kertas yang sempat kuhentikan. "Agar aku makin pintar mengoreksi kesalahanku yang kulakukan."

Nii-san menarik novel itu dari tanganku, dan membaca judul novel itu. Aku panik sendiri mendapati buku itu tidak tersentuh oleh tanganku.

"Ni-niisan!" kataku berdiri.

"Nii-san tidak pernah membacanya. Bolehkah sekali-kali kamu meminjamkannya padaku?" pintanya. Wajahku kaku.

"Tidak," kataku mengambil kembali bukuku. "Pergilah."

"Iya, iya," kata Len-nii tertawa. Len-nii begitu sempurna. Dia tidak pernah memarahiku, atau membentakku. Dia murah senyum, dan ramah. Aku tahu, aku tidak dapat membenci sosoknya itu.

Aku mengambil pensilku yang terjatuh, dan melingkari beberapa bagian di dalam buku novel.

"LIHAT! KAGAMINE-KUN BACA MY BOY!" buru-buru aku menutup novel yang aku baca dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci.

Kerumunan gadis yang tadi menunjukku, langsung menghampiriku seperti menginterogasi.

"Itukan novel cewek! Kagamine-kun suka baca yang begituan!?" kata salah seorang gadis dengan suara melengking.

Aku berkeringat dingin.

"Ih, kamu gimana sih? Kagamine-kun ingin jadi cowok idaman tau, makanya baca begituan!" balas seorang yang lain, lalu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kagamine-kun, kalau mau jadi pria idaman, contohlah Len-kun! Dia pantas, jadi pemuda idaman!"

Rahangku mengeras. Aku tahu. Model novelku itu Nii-san, kok. Wajah mereka ini, ingin kugaruk.

"Kakakmu pantas menjadi tokoh utama dalam novel itu! Otome-sensei tahu, pemuda yang pantas menjadi peran utama pria adalah orang macam Len-kun!"

Oh ayolah, tutup mulut kalian. Aku tahu. Dan tujuanku membaca novel buatanku bukan untuk meniru "Kaito", tokoh buatanku. Aku hanya mengoreksi kesalahanku saja. Apa itu aneh?

"Apa itu salah?" ucapku dingin.

Mereka terdiam, namun kembali tertawa. "Kagamine-kun, bercerminlah dulu!"

"Bi-"

"Bisakah kalian tutup mulut kalian?" suara itu. Aku mendongak, wajah tegas dan galak itu.

"Kagine-chan…"

"Hentikan omong kosong kalian," ucapnya, Kagine-san dengan tatapan tajam menyelidiki.

Para gadis itu berdecak, dan meninggalkan diriku dan Kagine-san.

"Kenapa kamu membelaku?" ucapku dingin. Aduh, seharusnya aku tidak bicara begitu! Seharusnya terima kasih!

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kagamine-kun?" bukannya tersinggung oleh ucapan sembaranganku, Kagine-san malah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku menaikkan kacamataku, dan mengangguk. "Mereka memang bicara sembarangan saja. Tapi tidak masalah kok, kalau laki-laki baca novel."

UHUK! "Aku tidak baca novel ini!" ucapku membela diri. Kagine-san tampak berpikir.

"Hm… kalau begitu, kamu… mengamati novel? Sungguh aneh," ucap Kagine-san tidak jelas.

Aku mendengus. "Terserah Kagine-san sajalah," kataku lelah.

"Hei, tidak boleh begitu. Katakan sejujurnya padaku. Ayolah, aku tidak akan membocorkannya," kata Kagine-san memaksa.

"Apa untungnya untukmu, Kagine-san?" ucapku datar.

"Sebagai ketua kelas, aku harus mengetahui keluhanmu juga," balas Kagine-san melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Yah, sesungguhnya aku tidak apa-apa," ucapku santai.

"Rinto! Kamu kenapa?" aku melirik sekilas. Kakak menghampiriku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapku.

"Tapi anak-anak perempuan di sana pucat sambil terus melirikmu. Apa kamu ada masalah?" kata Len-nii memastikan. Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Nii-san. Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik Len-nii kembali ke kelas Nii-san, karena sebentar lagi akan mulai," kataku memperingatkan. Len-nii mengusap kepalaku, dan tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah. Nii-san akan pergi dulu. Jangan buat Nii-san khawatir, ya," ucapnya tertawa. Aku menghela napas sambil menatapi sosoknya yang makin menghilang.

"…."

Aku melirik Kagine-san. Wajahnya merah padam. Apa mungkin…? "Kagine-san."

Kagine-san tersentak mendengar panggilanku. "Ada apa, Kagamine-kun?"

"Apa kamu… jangan-jangan…" ucapku menyelidik.

Kagine-san menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. "A-aku suka Kagamine-san," ucapnya malu. Mataku membulat, berusaha mecerna perkataan Kagine-san.

"Kuluruskan lagi. Kamu suka pada Kagamine, kakakku?" kataku setelah mensaring arti sikap Kagine-san. Kagine-san tidak menjawab, namun dari gelagatnya sudah pasti betul.

Aku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Otakku mampet karena semua kejadian pagi ini.

"A-aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padanya," ucap Kagine-san malu-malu. Aku tersenyum tidak jelas sambil mengangkat alis kiriku.

"Oh ya, silakan, Kagine-san," ucapku.

"Tapi…"

"Aku tahu kamu mampu. Berusahalah!"

"Terima kasih, Kagamine-kun."

Oh sial, hari ini sangat kacau. Dimulai dari digunjingkan gadis-gadis, di gosipkan, sekarang ini? Tidakkah ada hariku yang lebih parah dari ini?

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang," ucapku. Rumahku sangat hampa, hanya ada cahaya dapur yang dapat kutangkap.<p>

_Mama pergi dulu. Kamu panaskan saja makanan di kulkas._

_Peace, Mama_

"Haha," kataku hambar. Aku harus menunggu Nii-san untuk memanaskan makanan. Kulirik remot TV yang ada di sofa, dan menekan tombol merah yang menandakan on dan off.

"_YAK, pemirsa yang ada di rumah! Jika anda menonton acara ini, anda mendapatkan informasi terbaru kali ini!"_

Aku mengeluarkan susu dari kulkas, dan kutuang ke dalam gelas.

"… _dan berita selanjutnya, Sosok Otome dalam Novelis hits My Boy yang digunjingkan keberadaannya itu, akan mengeluarkan buku keduanya! Mari kita wawancarai editor Otome-sensei!"_

BYUR! Aku menyemburkan susu dari mulutku, dan tercengang mendengar berita yang disampaikan sang reporter. Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak pernah mendengar akan ada rencana mengeluarkan buku kedua?!

"_Selamat siang, saya Meito Sakine, editor dan publisher Otome-sensei! ya, rencana akan keluarnya buku kedua Otome-sensei akan diluncurkan sekitar empat bulan lagi. Alur ceritanya masih menjadi misteri yang masih proses oleh Otome-sensei. Tunggu saja ya, dan pantengin terus penerbit Sake-kun!"_

Meito…! Kamu… seenak jidat memutuskan luncurnya novel keduaku! Aku saja masih belum kebayang bagaimana jadinya!

"_Kilat pesan dari penerbit Sake-kun! Mari kita ke berita selanjutnya. Novel pertama Otome-sensei mencapai 79%..."_

Dengan secepat cahaya aku menekan nomor telepon Meito.

"Ha-"

"MEITO TOLOL! Apa yang kamu bilang ke MedSos, hah!? Aku ingin meluncurkan novel keduaku!? Jidatlu gede apa! Tidak ada persetujuan dengan ini, Meito!"

"Dengar dulu, _Otome-sensei_," ucap Meito di ujung telepon. Napasku memburu, tidak sabar mendengar perkataannya. "Novel keduamu akan keluar empat bulan lagi, dan akan disumbangkan 40% ke panti jompo dan panti asuhan. Aku terpaksa tidak bisa membuat persetujuan denganmu karena makin lama reputasimu menurun-"

"BODO AMAT SAMA REPUTASI!"

"Dan masukannya makin sedikit. Bisa-bisa novel pertamamu terpaksa ditarik."

"…" aku merenung. Meito licik. "Baiklah."

"Oke, selambat-lambatnya akhir bulan sudah dikirim ya ke redaksi."

GILA KAU!

"Mei-"

"_TUTTTTT…."_

SIAL!

Aku melempar tas yang ada di kursi ke lantai. Capek…

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang."<p>

Sunyi… aku tidak menyambut Len-nii, tapi malahan duduk di meja makan sambil merenung dan memberikan tatapan horror.

"Serem kau," ucap Len-nii memandangku kecut. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa sih, urusan kerja," ucapku tidur-tiduran di meja.

"Oh iya, Nii-san mau cerita."

"Apa?"

"Tadi siang Len-nii ditembak cewek."

"Hm?"

"Cewek kelas kamu tuh, Lenka Kagine."

Kepalaku menegak.

"Terus? Nii-san tolak?"

"Mulai hari ini Nii-san resmi pacaran dengannya."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>SaeSite<strong>_

Sae: Minna-san, Selamat datang kembali! Sae kembali membawa kisah Rinto-Lenka-Len-Rin-(balik lagi ke Rinto dan seterusnya)

Miya: yang tidak tertarik, silakan tekan tombol back. Akan saya pandu ke jalan keluar dengan akua gelas dan tusuk gigi.

Mitsu: Minna-saaaan! #senyum gaje# RnR please!


End file.
